


Глубокий след

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Dino (Reborn) - Freeform, Dino Cavallone - Freeform, Dino Cavallone/Superbia Squalo - Freeform, Dino/Squalo - Freeform, M/M, Rating: M, Romance, Slash, Squalo (Reborn), Superbia Squalo - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что общего может быть между Вторым императором мечей и капитаном Одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глубокий след

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на битву пейрингов 2015

— Какого хрена, Каваллоне?! Вонгольский мусор получил свои кольца, выпусти меня из этой гребаной каталки! — Сквало снова дернулся, и Дино налетел на спинку кресла. Хлипкая конструкция опасно накренилась.

— Сквало, ну прекрати уже, — Дино провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, убирая лезущие в глаза волосы, и толкнул коляску вперед. — У нас был уговор: я везу тебя на бой между Цуной и Занзасом, а после ты возвращаешься в больницу, чем бы там этот бой ни закончился.

— Да пошел ты!

Дино поморщился и устало прикрыл глаза. От возмущенных воплей Сквало звенело в ушах. Хотелось послать все к чертям, упасть прямо тут и спать. Он остановился посреди больничного коридора, обошел коляску и, присев на корточки, глянул снизу вверх в блестевшие от ярости глаза Сквало.

— С твоими людьми все в порядке. Маммон смылся. Луссурия, Бельфегор и Леви связались с особняком, насколько я знаю. Занзасу вкатили лошадиную дозу успокоительного. Он тут, двумя этажами ниже. Проспит до утра, если не дольше. Реборн говорит, его пламя восстановится через пару дней.

Сквало молчал, глядя на него тяжелым, постепенно темнеющим взглядом. Несмотря на все эти бинты, колтун в грязных волосах и дурацкое кресло, такой Сквало был опасен больше, чем вопящий и размахивающий мечом.

— Ты обещал, — спокойным, ровным голосом напомнил Дино.

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Отвяжи меня от этого ебучего кресла. Сейчас, — наконец процедил сквозь зубы Сквало.

Дино победно улыбнулся и взялся за тугой узел, которым Ромарио затянул бинт, фиксирующий руку Сквало на подлокотнике кресла.

— Когда ты так ухмыляешься, хочется разбить тебе морду. Бесишь, чертов конь, — Сквало выпутал руку и принялся развязывать другой узел.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда за хорошую драку, — отозвался Дино, поднимаясь, и налег на ручки, толкая кресло к двери палаты.

— Что Тимотео? — Сквало бросил мятые бинты на пол и принялся разминать затекшие руки.

— Жив. И, думаю, вам опять все сойдет с рук.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. Старик любит Занзаса.

Из двери палаты, к которой они направлялись, появилась медсестра.

— К вам посетитель, — сказала она, обращаясь к Сквало. — Ждет внутри.

Дино со Сквало переглянулись.

— Кого это принесло?

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Дино.

— Ну так давай узнаем, — пинком открывая дверь, пробормотал Сквало.

Дверь в палату распахнулась, и они оба замерли, уставившись на посетителя. Он сидел на кровати, одной рукой опираясь на трость и покачивая ногами, обутыми в гэта. Тень от дурацкой полосатой панамки, как всегда, скрывала его глаза.

— Твою ж мать! — выпалил Сквало, — Опять ты!

 

***  
В те дни, восемь лет назад, Сквало собирался смотаться куда-нибудь в Азию, чтобы изучить стиль восточных мечников. Конкретного плана у него не было, так что когда Каваллоне предложил махнуть вместе с ним в Японию, где можно будет зависнуть у его дяди-мечника, Сквало с легкостью согласился. С Дино они не то чтобы дружили, но общий язык находили. Каваллоне, конечно, был слишком мягок для будущего босса, но соображал он хорошо и никогда не бегал к папочке, если случалось получить в зубы.

Дядюшка Дино жил в городке с идиотским названием Каракура. Из Токио им пришлось ехать на поезде, а потом еще автобусом, поэтому, когда они добрались, Сквало мечтал только пожрать и выспаться.

— Вот он, — Дино указал на высокого мужика в смешных японских деревянных сандалиях. На нем была невзрачная хламида с белыми ромбами по подолу и дурацкая панамка в бело-зеленую полоску, из-под которой торчали светлые волосы. Мужик опирался на трость и довольно манерно обмахивался веером.

Сквало почему-то ожидал увидеть старика, и этот странно одетый даже для японца человек, которому на вид было чуть за тридцать, его несколько удивил.

— Он забавный, тебе понравится, — улыбнулся Дино, выходя из автобуса.

Но дядюшка не понравился Сквало сразу. Когда они подошли к этому нелепому мужику, Сквало ощутил, как у него холодеет затылок и в солнечном сплетении сворачивается какой-то нехороший тянущий узел.

— Урахара, знакомься, это Супербия Сквало. Сквало, это мой дядя, Урахара Киске, — проговорил Дино.

— Очень приятно, — голос Урахары был мягким, улыбка — доброжелательной, но выражение серых глаз напрягало. Сквало тогда показалось, что его рассматривает какое-то существо, не доброе и не злое. Нечеловеческое. И что-то было странное в его трости. Опасное и как будто живое, дремлющее, но готовое в любой момент напасть.

— Взаимно, — буркнул Сквало, изучая мужика исподлобья.

Магазин Урахары производил не менее странное впечатление, чем он сам. Небольшой двухэтажный дом в традиционном японском стиле, набитый какой-то странной хренью, выделялся среди современных офисных зданий. Девчонка с печальным лицом — Уруру, рыжеволосый хмурый пацан Джинта и невозмутимый как бетонный столб усатый мужик в очках — Тессай, которые работали на Урахару, тоже вызывали чувство, что они совсем не те, кем кажутся на первый взгляд.

Сквало с Дино поселили в тесной комнате второго этажа. Один ее угол был заставлен коробками, так что места едва хватало, чтобы разложить два футона. Но Сквало уже было все равно. После многочасового перелета и влажной летней жары его вырубало так, что он уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.

Утро было пасмурным и все таким же душным. В доме царила тишина. Несмотря на открытое окно, воздух в комнате был тяжелым и липким, как кисель. Хотелась жрать и в душ. Каваллоне дрых на своем футоне, а Сквало натянул штаны, пристегнул к поясу ножны с мечом и спустился вниз.

Урахара сидел в кухне на полу, сложив ноги по-турецки. Рядом с ним растянулся черный кот, лениво щуря желтые глаза. На низком столике стояла чашка и блюдце с чем-то очень отдаленно напоминающим еду. Сквало пришло в голову, что нормальной европейской пищи здесь может и не оказаться.

— Есть кофе, молоко и хлеб с тунцом, — перехватив опасливый взгляд Сквало, проговорил Урахара, кивком показывая в сторону холодильника. — Сам справишься?

— Угу, — буркнул Сквало.

Он налил себе молока, сделал бутерброд и устроился напротив хозяина. Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Сквало угрюмо жевал под пристальным и чуть насмешливым взглядом «дядюшки».

— Дино говорил, ты сильный мечник, — наконец произнес Урахара. Он неторопливо поднял лежащую рядом трость и положил ее на край стола. Сквало заметил рисунок на ее основании: череп в языках синего пламени.

— Я — сильнейший, — Сквало напрягся. Острое чувство опасности сгустилось между ними так, что казалось, будто его можно почувствовать на ощупь. Кот шевельнул ушами и прикрыл один глаз.

— Это несложно проверить, — обманчиво мягко улыбнулся Урахара, берясь за трость.

Он что-то тихо произнес по-японски, и в то же мгновение в его руках оказалась катана без гарды. Сквало вскочил, рванув свой меч из ножен и каким-то шестым чувством угадывая траекторию удара. Лязгнул металл, над столом полыхнуло алым и голубым так, что в глазах потемнело.

— У тебя действительно высокий уровень, — Урахара отступил в тень. В его руке снова была трость. — Думаю, это то, что нужно, — обращаясь к коту, добавил он.

Кот поднялся, окинул Сквало ленивым взглядом и не спеша исчез за дверью.

— Что за… — начал было Сквало.

— Эй, Сквало, Урахара, — сверху послышался сонный голос Каваллоне, — что там у вас происходит?!

Сквало ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, как после этого тряс Каваллоне и орал на него — так, что подпрыгивала черепица на крыше блядского магазина. А этот идиот сначала ржал как ненормальный, а потом раскололся на счет синигами и всей этой японской хрени с Обществом Душ. И что никакой Урахара ему не дядя, конечно же, а давний деловой партнер отца. Сквало тогда взбесился, полез в драку и разбил будущему десятому дону Каваллоне нос, а тот в отместку наградил его отменным фингалом. Разнял их только невозмутимый Тессай.

 

***  
— Так-то вы встречаете старого приятеля, молодые люди? — насмешливо проговорил Урахара, принимая притворно-расстроенный вид.

— Привет, Киске, — обреченно вздохнул Дино. Робкая надежда на спокойный сон в ближайшее время окончательно его покинула.

— Какого хрена у моей кровати делает синигами, если я еще не сдох?! — Сквало крутанул колеса своего кресла и затормозил, едва не наткнувшись на ноги гостя.

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть — отозвался Урахара, ехидно наблюдая, как Сквало перебирается на кровать.

Дино закрыл дверь и, привалившись к ней спиной, внимательно посмотрел на Урахару.

— Что-то случилось?

— Видимо, да, но пока трудно сказать, что именно, — не обращая внимания на язвительное хмыканье Сквало, кивнул Урахара. — Мне бы не помешала помощь. Его помощь.

— Не тыкай в меня своей хренью, — скривился Сквало, отбивая рукой трость, которой Урахара указал на него. — О долгах пришел напомнить?

— Ну, если ты желаешь обставить это так…

— Хотелось бы все-таки узнать подробности, — Дино вклинился в начинающуюся пикировку, жестом останавливая открывшего было рот Сквало. — Киске, будь человеком…

— Он не может, — мрачно ввернул Сквало, пытаясь пальцами разодрать колтун в волосах. — Потому, что он — гребаный синигами.

— Ладно, — Урахара вдруг сделался серьезным. — Мы не можем найти Зараки.

Сквало так и застыл с пятерней в спутанных волосах.

— Уже прошло четверо земных суток, как он исчез без предупреждения, — продолжал Урахара. — Все бы ничего, но Ячиру нашла его занпакто в его комнате.

— Он свалил куда-то без занпакто? Невозможно, — отрезал Сквало, оставив в покое волосы и подаваясь вперед.

— Тот редкий случай, когда я с тобой согласен, — отозвался Урахара.

— Вы объявили розыск? — Дино придвинул стул и уселся на него верхом, опершись локтями о спинку.

— Официально — нет. Когда Ячиру нашла занпакто и не обнаружила следов реяцу Зараки в Обществе Душ, она связалась со мной. Решила, что, возможно, он в мире людей. Но у меня он не появлялся, и следов его реяцу я не нашел. Тогда я поговорил с Маюри, он еще раз проверил Общество Душ — чуть ли не с ситом. Ни малейшего следа реяцу Зараки.

— Его пламя трудно не заметить, — пробормотал Сквало.

— И тем не менее. Мы с Маюри перетряхнули весь Сейрейтей, Руконгай, мир людей и даже влезли в Уэко Мундо, правда, недалеко, но если бы Зараки был там, следов его реяцу было бы предостаточно. Их нет.

— Ты говорил, что души пропадали и раньше, — напомнил Дино.

— Да. И кончилось это крайне скверно. Однако проводить опыты над одним из сильнейших капитанов… Тот, кто этим занимался, был не настолько глуп. К тому же даже обычные души не исчезают бесследно. Прежде чем ставить на уши Готей, я хочу проверить все варианты. Для этого мне нужен он, — Урахара повернулся к Сквало.

— Что я должен делать? — тут же откликнулся Сквало.

— У меня есть гипотеза, и для начала ее нужно проверить, — Киске отложил трость и принялся рыться в складках своего балахона. — Если я прав, мы отыщем Зараки, не поднимая шума.

Он наконец выудил из кармана прибор, очень похожий на обычный планшет, только с двумя экранами, расположенными один над другим. Дино и Сквало придвинулись ближе.

— В чем суть твоей гипотезы? — поинтересовался Дино.

— Да, и что делает эта хреновина? — недоверчиво разглядывая планшет, подхватил Сквало.

— Я думаю, что-то или кто-то блокирует реяцу Зараки там, где он сейчас находится. Предполагаю, что блокировка настроена именно на его реяцу. Духовные частицы повсюду. Нельзя заблокировать их все. А вот конкретную духовную энергию — можно. Предполагаю, что происходит это в мире людей. Общество Душ и Уэко Мундо перенасыщены духовными частицами, и там сложнее блокировать реяцу уровня Зараки. Если бы я хотел ее спрятать, я бы выбрал мир людей, — Урахара коснулся пальцем нижнего экрана, и тот засветился матовым светом. — Моя гипотеза состоит в том, что не всю реяцу Зараки можно блокировать, потому что не вся она принадлежит ему.

— А кому же тогда? — недоуменно поднял брови Дино.

— Думаю, частично — Сквало, — отозвался Урахара.

— Это с хрена ли? — изумился Сквало.

— Этот ваш эпичный поединок в самом начале, — напомнил Урахара, — после которого Зараки две недели провел в лечебницах четвертого отряда, а ты остался без руки.

Сквало рефлекторно сжал протез в кулак.

— Такие вещи оставляют глубокие следы и на духовном уровне, — продолжал Урахара. — Ставлю на то, что часть твоей реяцу до сих пор присутствует в реяцу Зараки. Если я прав, то при помощи этого устройства мы сможем отследить, где еще в мире людей, кроме Намимори, есть следы твоей реяцу.

— Но Зараки не единственный, кого я проткнул, — возразил Сквало.

— У трупов нет реяцу. Или был еще кто-то, кроме Зараки, кому ты проткнул сердце насквозь и кто остался жив? — поинтересовался Урахара.

— Нет, — неохотно отозвался Сквало. — Так что мне делать?

 

***  
Тот самый «эпичный поединок», о котором говорил Урахара, произошел прямо на следующий день после их с Каваллоне драки.

Пока Каваллоне сидел, запрокинув голову с пакетом льда на распухшем носу, Урахара объяснил Сквало, который зло косил на него заплывшим глазом, что к чему. Пламенем, которое здесь называли «реяцу», Сквало не особо заинтересовался, считая, что это все дела сынков боссов и к нему не имеет ни малейшего отношения. Однако, как оказалось, пламя у Сквало было и довольно высокого уровня. По словам Киске, Каваллоне увидел это во время одной из тренировок Сквало и связался с Урахарой.

— Он сказал, что у него есть знакомый человек-мечник с уровнем реяцу капитана синигами. Я не мог не заинтересоваться, — раздражающе насмешливо протянул Урахара. — Оставалось только привезти тебя сюда.

Сквало в замешательстве уставился на Каваллоне.

— Ну что? Ты же всегда хотел совершенствовать свой стиль, — просипел тот из-под пакета со льдом, — и говорил о Востоке.

Именно в тот момент Сквало впервые увидел в Дино не никчемного сынка босса приходящей в упадок семьи, а будущего десятого дона Каваллоне. За внешней мягкостью и бестолковостью, оказывается, скрывалось нечто большее.

На следующий день Урахара с котом на плече, Сквало и Дино спустились в тренировочную комнату под магазином, чтобы встретить одного из капитанов Готея 13.

Уразара утверждал, что если именно этот капитан согласится побыть тренером, то стиль Сквало будет завершен еще до конца лета. Сквало только скептически хмыкнул, но когда сенкаймон открылся, выпуская здоровенного одноглазого мужика с бандитской рожей, топорщащимися черными волосами и мелкой девчонкой за левым плечом, он понял, что не зря притащился в эту богом забытую дыру.

— Где тут этот «сильнейший» мечник? — прорычал мужик, с ходу выхватывая из-за пояса катану.

— Я тут! — завопил Сквало, выдергивая меч из ножен.

Мужик захохотал и понесся на Сквало, хищно сверкая единственным желтым глазом. Сквало рванул ему навстречу, чувствуя, как откуда-то со дна души поднимается тягучее, сладкое предвкушение хорошей драки.

Они сшиблись мечами, разбрасывая вокруг голубые и золотистые искры, а потом еще и еще — так, что засосало под ложечкой и сладко заныли внутренности. Сквало отскочил, уходя в сторону, и сделал выпад, целясь противнику в живот. Мужик отбил его клинок и молниеносно атаковал. Сквало едва успел уклониться — меч резанул воздух у его щеки.

— А ты неплох, парень, — пророкотал его противник, хищно скаля зубы в довольной ухмылке.— Давай, покажи мне, на что ты способен!

И Сквало показал. Звенели клинки, кровь пела в венах. Кажется, сам воздух вокруг сгустился, впитывая их азарт. Сквало все больше увлекался, забывал обо всем, кроме сражения, кружил вокруг соперника, изучая его стиль боя, выжидая удобный момент для решающего удара. И момент настал. Его противник открылся лишь на мгновение. Сквало сделал выпад, чувствуя, как клинок входит в чужую плоть, а в следующий миг острая сталь обрушилась на его запястье. Из обрубка хлынула кровь, и Сквало на автомате выдернул из шлевок ремень, чтобы перетянуть руку.

В этот момент его сознание сделало какой-то странный финт и начало воспринимать реальность очень яркими, но совершенно не связанными между собой картинками.

Вот противник падает с торчащим из груди клинком, который все еще сжимает его, Сквало, кисть.

Вот мелкая девчонка легко подхватывает этого детину и вместе с ним исчезает из поля зрения.

Вот кто-то дергает его самого за шиворот, и он оказывается лицом к лицу с совершенно голой смуглой женщиной. У нее темные волосы и кошачьи желтые глаза. Сквало успевает подумать, что это, наверное, бред, и тут же оказывается перекинутым через ее плечо. Его взгляд упирается в округлую женскую задницу. Отличную, мать твою, задницу, думает он.

Вот женщина не слишком бережно сгружает его на какую-то ровную твердую поверхность. В глаза бьет свет. Сквало жмурится. Вокруг суета. Он слышит слова, но их смысл не доходит до сознания.

Вот над ним склоняется Каваллоне. Физиономия у него бледная, а глаза огромные и необычно темные. «Сквало, ты меня слышишь?» — спрашивает он. Сквало хочет сказать, чтобы погасили этот ебучий свет, чтобы Каваллоне убирался нахуй и прихватил с собой весь этот японский цирк, потому что Сквало все бесит. Но во рту пересохло, язык не слушается. «Он в сознании», — говорит Каваллоне. «Так выруби его, — голос Урахары резкий, властный, без напускной насмешливой мягкости, — если я не начну сейчас же, ничего не получится».

В тот же момент происходит сразу две вещи: садист-синигами что-то делает с его левой рукой, и у Сквало чуть глаза не вылезают на лоб от боли, а Каваллоне наклоняется еще ниже, и его губы накрывают рот Сквало.

Сквало чувствовал себя так, будто со всего маха врезался в бетонную стену. Боль была совершенно невыносимая, губы Каваллоне — сухие и горячие, а его язык мокро и скользко толкался в рот. В голове было пусто и гулко, как в железной бочке, к низу живота приливала кровь. «Ну охуеть, блядь», — подумал Сквало. В этот момент в его правую руку вонзилась игла, и он наконец отключился.

Ему показалось, что не прошло и минуты между тем, как он вырубился и пришел в себя. Когда Сквало открыл глаза, вместо слепящего света его окружал мягкий полумрак. Во рту пересохло, голова кружилась, и что-то теплое упиралось в его левое бедро.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, и скосил взгляд на свою левую руку. Ниже локтя ее охватывала какая-то белая хрень, похожая на коробку. Из этой хрени в том месте, где раньше было запястье, торчали провода и трубки. Некоторые из них были прозрачными, и Сквало мог видеть, как по ним бежит жидкость. Несколько трубок светилось неярким голубым светом. Зрелище было откровенно жутковатое. Сквало попробовал пошевелить рукой, но не смог двинуть ни единым мускулом: коробка фиксировала надежно. Он перевел взгляд ниже.

Каваллоне сидел, облокотившись о край стола, на котором лежал Сквало. Он уронил голову на руки и как ни в чем не бывало сладко дрых. Сквало толкнул его бедром. Каваллоне завозился, поднял голову и заморгал сонными глазами.

— Сквало? Ты очнулся? — он улыбнулся и подавил зевок. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как кусок дерьма, — мрачно отозвался Сквало хриплым голосом. — Воды дай.

Каваллоне пошарил где-то под стулом и протянул ему бутылку минералки.

— Где мы? — между двумя глотками поинтересовался Сквало.

— В лаборатории Киске. Она тоже под землей.

— А этот капитан?

— Зараки? Он в Готее. Ты ему сердце насквозь проткнул. Но он успел отрубить тебе руку, так что все будет нормально. Он, кстати, сказал, что ты крут и он будет тебя учить.

Сквало непонимающе уставился на Каваллоне.

— Ну, он же синигами, поэтому его нельзя убить просто мечом, только пламенем, превышающим его собственное. А ты разошелся не на шутку. Если бы он не отрубил тебе руку, мог бы и не выжить, — объяснил Каваллоне.

— Ты сейчас на каком языке со мной поговорил? — раздраженно поинтересовался Сквало. — Я нихера не понял.

— Твое пламя, вот оно, видишь? — Каваллоне указал на светящиеся голубым трубки. — Когда вы сражались, оно было очень сильным, а Зараки, наоборот, немного сдерживал свое. Ты ранил его, когда твое пламя было сильнее. Для синигами это может быть смертельно, поэтому он и отрубил тебе руку. Пламя перестало поступать в твой меч, и для Зараки он стал не опаснее детской игрушки.

Сквало уставился на переливающиеся голубым светом трубки. До этого момента он своего пламени не видел никогда. Оно мягко светилось в полумраке и пульсировало в такт биению сердца.

— А что это вообще за дерьмо? — поинтересовался он, кивком указывая на конструкцию из проводов и трубок.

— Киске работает над твоим протезом. Я в этом не разбираюсь, но он сделает так, что ты сможешь управлять им как настоящей рукой. Поэтому пока на тебе все это.

Сквало закрыл глаза. От всей этой херни кружилась голова. А может, это были отходняки от наркоза. Он плеснул себе в лицо из бутылки, и, кажется, стало легче.

— Кстати, это был глюк, или меня действительно тащила сюда голая баба? — наконец поинтересовался он.

— Это была Йоруичи.

— Кот Урахары?! — Сквало приподнялся и потрясенно уставился на Каваллоне.

— Кошка. Точнее, она — бывший капитан второго отряда и отряда тайных операций. Подруга детства Киске. Вообще она больше любит быть кошкой, но в такой ситуации ей пришлось вернуться в форму синигами, а одежды под рукой не было. Ну и вот… — смущенно развел руками Дино.

— Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй! — с чувством выругался Сквало, падая обратно на стол. И, помолчав, добавил: — А жопа у нее что надо.

Каваллоне захохотал.

— Ты руки лишился, но все равно думал о ее заднице? — всхлипывая от смеха, поинтересовался он.

— Не яиц же, — проворчал Сквало и вздохнул: — Теперь и не подрочить нормально, пока на правую руку не переучусь.

— Могу помочь, — Каваллоне присел на край стола, и Сквало почувствовал, как на ширинку легла чужая ладонь. — Пока ты не переучился.

Каваллоне потянул язычок молнии вниз, его пальцы забрались под резинку трусов и обхватили член Сквало. Тело Сквало мгновенно среагировало совершенно недвусмысленным образом.

— Ты охуел?! — Сквало дернулся, приподнялся на локте и ошалело уставился на Каваллоне.

— Потом можешь разбить мне нос, — криво улыбнулся тот и двинул рукой, проходясь от основания до головки. А потом еще и еще, плотнее сжимая кулак.

Сквало шумно выдохнул, словно его ударили под дых. От паха раскатилась горячая вязкая волна, свернулась где-то в подреберье и рассыпалась по телу колкими искрами. Рука Каваллоне продолжала двигаться, не останавливаясь. Пальцы сжимались, дразняще цепляли головку, скользили вниз-вверх — снова, и снова, и снова. Сквало затрясло, локти разъехались. Он приложился затылком об стол и двинул бедрами вверх, толкаясь в теплую ладонь.

— Блядь, я убью тебя, — пообещал он сквозь зубы, дурея от наслаждения.

Его хватило на полминуты, не больше. Оргазм накатил, выбивая воздух из легких. Сквало сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать, и обмяк, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

Пальцы Каваллоне разжались. Судя по звукам, он слез со стола. Сквало зло уставился, не находя слов, чтобы выразить все свои эмоции. Физиономия у идиота Каваллоне была какая-то растерянно-довольная. Он пялился на свою руку, забрызганную спермой, словно это была какая-то диковинка, а потом осторожно лизнул мутную белую каплю. Сквало почувствовал, что еще немного — и ему снова понадобится помощь. Это бесило.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, — слабым голосом проблеял Каваллоне, глядя на закипающего Сквало огромными, темными, какими-то коровьими глазами, и ринулся к двери.

— Вот мудак, — процедил Сквало ему вслед, пытаясь натянуть обратно трусы и застегнуть ширинку. Делать это правой рукой было непривычно и неудобно.

Весь следующий день Сквало провел, валяясь на операционном столе и чувствуя себя дохлой рыбой на блюде. К нему заходил Урахара, как всегда язвил и раздражал. Потом пришли Тессай с Уруру, притащили пожрать. Хорошо хоть ложку захватили. Есть правой рукой, да еще и палочками, он бы точно не смог. Вечером пришел Джинта — поболтать. А Каваллоне не показывался. Сквало тихо закипал и строил планы мести один кровавее и мрачнее другого.

Утром третьего дня Урахара приперся с протезом и принялся объяснять, как он работает. Сквало с интересом потрогал неподвижные железные пальцы, и планы мести Каваллоне стали еще ярче и красочнее.

После операции пришлось проторчать в лаборатории целый день. Урахара хотел убедиться, что все в порядке, и выпустил его только вечером. Сквало с облегчением пристегнул к протезу меч и сделал несколько выпадов, приноравливаясь к непривычным ощущениям. Стоило признать, что с протезом его возможности только возросли. Однако, поднимаясь в их с Дино комнату, Сквало от греха подальше убрал меч. Убивать наследничка было бы неосмотрительно.

Он пинком распахнул дверь и замер на пороге, вперив в жертву хищный взгляд. Каваллоне уже расстелил свой футон. Вздрогнув от грохота, он выронил подушку, обернулся и замер. Так и стоял посреди комнаты в одних пижамных штанах, таращась на Сквало своими медовыми глазами — вид у него был растерянный и комичный. Все планы страшной мести при виде этого идиота разом вылетели из головы.

— Будешь бить? — нервно улыбнулся Каваллоне.

— Буду мстить, — сдерживая подкатывающий к горлу смех, оскалился Сквало. — Страшно, — и рванулся вперед, припечатывая Каваллоне к стене.

Тот охнул, замер и зажмурился, явно ожидая кулака, летящего в нос, — и когда Сквало сунул живую руку ему в штаны и сжал яйца, эффект оказался охуительным. Каваллоне как-то изумленно всхлипнул, вытаращил глаза и вцепился в плечи Сквало мертвой хваткой. Сквало разжал пальцы и двинул рукой выше, нащупывая твердеющий прямо под ладонью член.

Каваллоне затрясло как припадочного, его глаза потемнели, над верхней губой выступила испарина, и Сквало, мстительно ухмыльнувшись, задвигал рукой. Каваллоне застонал совершенно по-блядски, ткнулся губами в изгиб шеи Сквало, прихватил зубами кожу — от этого у Сквало в штанах стало тесно и жарко — и понес всякую хуйню вроде «Да, так…», «Еще!» и «Не останавливайся».

Все это было бы даже забавно, если бы не заводило Сквало до мурашек. Чужой запах, вздрагивающее под ним тело, горячее дыхание, щекочущее шею, лезущие в глаза и нос золотистые волосы. Даже эти дурацкие стоны, даже бред, который Каваллоне нес не останавливаясь. Даже то, как пришлось затыкать придурку рот протезом, когда он кончал, чтобы не переполошить весь дом.

Потом они вдвоем рухнули на футон, Каваллоне полез к нему в штаны, и Сквало расслабился, махнув рукой на весь идиотизм ситуации.

К концу лета Сквало действительно завершил свой стиль мечника. А еще научился виртуозно дрочить правой рукой себе, Каваллоне и им обоим разом.

Предложение Тира присоединиться к Варии пришло за неделю до их с Дино возвращения в Италию. Сквало срать хотел на Варию, но поединок с Императором мечей он пропустить не мог, так что рванул домой на следующий же день.

А потом с ним случился Занзас и стало не то что не до Каваллоне, а вообще не до ебли.

 

***  
— Мне нужен образец твоей реяцу, — Урахара положил планшет на кровать. — Дотронься ею до нижнего экрана, и машина начнет поиск такой же.

— Прямо отпечатки пальцев, — проворчал Сквало, недоверчиво протягивая руку. На кончиках его пальцев заплясали язычки голубого пламени.

Он коснулся нижнего экрана, устройство пискнуло, мигнуло, и экран погас, зато засветился верхний. Продолжая тихо попискивать, машина выдала карту земного шара, на которой ярко мигали две голубые точки.

— Есть! — Урахара подхватил планшет.

Сквало и Дино придвинулись ближе, с интересом заглядывая в экран.

— Это ты, — Киске указал на точку, которая светилась на карте Японии. — А вот это, скорее всего, Зараки, если, конечно, ты не умеешь быть в двух местах одновременно.

Урахара несколько раз дотронулся до экрана, увеличивая изображение.

— Ерунда какая-то, — подал голос Сквало. — Это же море. Не может Зараки сидеть на дне моря!

— На дне Средиземного моря, — задумчиво проговорил Киске.

— На дне Средиземного моря неподалеку от Сицилии, — добавил Дино.

Они с Урахарой переглянулись.

— Верде! — в один голос воскликнули оба.

— Он знает Верде?! — удивился Сквало.

— Еще бы мне не знать этого мелкого, наглого… — Киске замолчал, пытаясь сдержать эмоции.

— У него есть несколько подводных исследовательских баз. Они перемещаются. Если это действительно Зараки, он может быть на одной их них, — сказал Дино.

— Надо спешить, пока она не переместилась, — Урахара поднялся на ноги и сунул в карман свое устройство.

— Нужна наша помощь? — спросил Дино.

— Нет. Вы не можете двигаться так же быстро, как синигами. Я возьму с собой Маюри и Йоруичи, — направляясь к двери, отозвался Урахара.

— Будь осторожен. Если Верде экспериментирует с пламенем, это может быть опасно для вас, — окликнул его Дино.

— Для этого мне и нужен Маюри. Я позвоню, — Урахара закрыл за собой дверь.

В палате повисла тишина.

— Пойду я, пожалуй, — Дино взглянул на часы, вздохнул и потер ладонью лицо. — Третий час ночи. Ромарио, наверное, уже на стену лезет.

— Все равно утром снова сюда приедешь, — Сквало сдвинулся, освобождая место на кровати. — Ложись тут. Вдвоем поместимся.

— Нет, — Дино поднялся и осторожно отодвинул стул. — Я, знаешь, устал. День был тяжелым. Я не высыпаюсь, когда сплю не один.

— Помнится, когда в прошлый раз ты предлагал мне остаться, тебя такая перспектива не смущала, — ухмыльнулся Сквало.

— Зато она смущала тебя, — напомнил Дино, в упор глядя на Сквало. — Ты же сказал, что не любишь просыпаться с кем-то.

— Ну, давай будем считать, что я задолжал тебе утро, — пожал плечами Сквало.

— Тогда давай будем считать, что я прощаю тебе все долги, — отворачиваясь и делая шаг к двери, ответил Дино.

— Каваллоне, — голос Сквало заставил Дино замереть на полпути к выходу. — Я хочу завтра проснуться с тобой. Останься.

Дино обернулся. С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Дино закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, ты не пинаешься и не орешь во сне? — поинтересовался он, возвращаясь и кидая куртку на спинку стула.

— Вот заодно и проверим, — отозвался Сквало, кладя единственную подушку на середину кровати.

Дино скинул ботинки, носки, погасил ночник и завозился, устраиваясь на боку.

— Какой сюрприз ожидает утром врачей, — пробормотал он.

— Да и похуй, — отозвался Сквало, подгребая его поближе и утыкаясь носом ему в затылок. Дино закрыл глаза, вспоминая их прошлый раз.

 

***  
Жара стояла удушающая. Небо с самого утра заволокло низкими темными тучами, в воздухе пахло дождем. Длинные волосы липли к шее, усугубляя и без того поганое ощущение от выматывающей жары. Сквало зашел в первый попавшийся по дороге бар, чтобы просто посидеть под кондиционером. Он заказал джин со льдом и лаймом и устроился у барной стойки, наслаждаясь струями холодного воздуха. Тут-то его и окликнул знакомый голос.

— Сквало? Черт, сто лет не виделись!

Сквало обернулся. Десятый босс семьи Каваллоне стоял рядом и сиял по-идиотски радостной улыбкой. Сквало притворно закатил глаза.

— Да это же Дробящий, мать его, Мустанг Дино, — протянул он, оскалившись. — Что делает большой босс в этом богом забытом заведении?

— То же, что и Второй император мечей, — в тон ему протянул Каваллоне, подсаживаясь к стойке и заказывая текилу.

За окном послышался глухой раскат грома, в стекло забарабанили первые капли дождя. Сквало сделал глоток ледяного джина, изучая этого нового Каваллоне.

После Японии они больше не виделись. Для начала Сквало бросил в конец остопиздевшую школу, а потом был тот прием, который Девятый Вонгола устроил в честь него, нового босса Варии. Там был Занзас.

Крыша у Сквало съехала окончательно. Как-то так получилось, что по отдельности они с Занзасом еще могли удерживаться в рамках здравого смысла, но стоило им встретиться — образовалась какая-то гремучая, взрывоопасная смесь, которая захлестнула обоих. Нет, к сексу это не имело никакого отношения, хотя, кажется, даже Девятый подозревал их в истошной ебле. Просто реальность вокруг них вдруг вскипела, вспенилась тысячью смелых планов, далеко идущих проектов, подростковых попоек, дебошей и драк. Это было как непрекращающийся поединок, как невыветриваемая дурь, как кокаиновый приход длиной в полгода. А потом Занзас оказался в Колыбели.

Отходняк был тяжелым, и Сквало предпочитал не вспоминать те дни. Восемь лет прошли за руководством Варией и постоянными попытками узнать хоть один вариант, как можно вытащить босса. Тщетно. Но Сквало до сих пор не терял надежды.

О Каваллоне он, конечно, слышал. Знал, что его тренировал Реборн, что после смерти отца он каким-то образом не только вытащил семью из долгов, но и занял третье по значимости место в Альянсе семей Вонголы. Знал, что с Дробящим Мустангом считались, что его уважали, что семья Каваллоне любила своего босса и стояла за него горой. Это были общеизвестные факты. Но вот пересечься лично за все это время им так и не случилось.

— Как рука? — поинтересовался Дино, принимая от бармена шот с текилой, блюдце с солью и тонко нарезанными ломтиками лайма.

— Отлично — отозвался Сквало, с интересом рассматривая татуировки Каваллоне. Что-то они ему смутно напомнили, особенно та, что на шее — череп в языках синего пламени. — Как там Урахара? Все такая же говнистая заноза в заднице?

— Ага, — Дино слизнул соль с тыльной стороны ладони, опрокинул в себя текилу и быстро сунул в рот дольку лайма. — Передать ему привет при случае?

— Зараки передай.

— Хорошо, — Каваллоне улыбнулся своей детской полуулыбкой, и у Сквало случился приступ дежавю. — Слушай, ну и патлы ты отрастил, я и не узнал бы тебя со спины, если бы не протез.

— А вот ты совсем не изменился, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Сквало. — Хоть и босс теперь, а как был тупым конем, так и остался.

Это, конечно, было не совсем правдой. Каваллоне изменился. Вырос, раздался в плечах. Еще и эти татуировки … Только волосы и глаза остались прежними, да мелькающая иногда смущенная улыбка.

За окнами снова громыхнуло. В баре мигнул свет. Шум дождя становился все громче.

— Считаю, по такому случаю мы просто обязаны нажраться, — решительно заявил Дино.

— Давай. — Идея показалась Сквало привлекательной: давненько он не оттягивался в теплой компании, да и переть домой по дождю не хотелось. — Только не в говно. Мне завтра к обеду надо быть похожим на человека.

— Я угощаю, — Каваллоне обернулся к бармену. — Бутылку джина Gordon’s и бутылку текилы Olmeca Gold за тот столик, у окна. Но сначала принеси нам две текилы «Рапидо». Только не смешивай, мы сами.

Сквало хмыкнул.

— Если свалишься, оставлю тут, под столом, — предупредил он, смешивая текилу с тоником и накрывая стакан ладонью.

— Идет, — согласился Дино. Он улыбнулся и тоже накрыл свой коктейль ладонью. — За встречу.

Они стукнули стаканами о стойку. Коктейль вспенился, брызнул через край, Сквало залпом проглотил свою порцию, от души двинул Каваллоне стаканом в лоб и тут же получил в ответ — так, что искры из глаз посыпались. На стульях удержались оба.

— А раньше ты всегда валился, — засмеялся Сквало, потирая наливающуюся на лбу шишку.

Они перебрались за столик у окна и заказали пиццу, как в старые добрые времена. На улице стеной лил дождь, в небе иногда громыхало, свет в баре отчаянно мигал, а серую полутьму за окном прорезали беззвучные вспышки молний. Сквало и Каваллоне чесали языками, перемывая кости бывшим одноклассникам, вспоминая школьные истории, драки, зубрежку, учителей.

Сквало потягивал джин, наслаждаясь можжевеловым привкусом. Он слушал болтовню Каваллоне, разглядывал его ключицы в вырезе черной футболки, его улыбчивый рот, загорелые пальцы, чувствовал, как колено Каваллоне будто случайно касается под столом его, Сквало, бедра, и постепенно понимал, что эта попойка старых школьных приятелей добром точно не кончится. «Или нажремся в сопли, или трахнемся», — подумал он.

Интересно, Каваллоне понимает, что делает? Он ведь теперь босс уважаемой семьи, репутация там и прочая хуйня. Чужое колено проехалось снова по его бедру, и Сквало подумалось: а несет ли Каваллоне сейчас в постели все ту же хрень? И стонет ли все так же, когда кончает? Сквало был бы не прочь проверить.

Тогда в Японии у них так и не случилось ничего серьезнее взаимной подростковой дрочки по углам. Даже не целовались толком — так, пару раз попробовали. Крышу у обоих рвало порядком, а опыта не было никакого. Сейчас Сквало хотелось трахнуть Каваллоне в рот, а потом задрать его ноги и… Кровь предательски прилила к паху. В джинсах стало жарко и тесно.

Сквало отхлебнул еще джина и уставился на стену дождя за окном. В небе снова загрохотало, молния осветила серую водяную муть. Свет в баре мигнул и окончательно погас, погрузив все вокруг в сумерки. Пальцы Дино легли на его живое запястье.

Сквало вздрогнул и повернулся, наблюдая, как Каваллоне старательно сыпет соль на тыльную сторону его ладони, между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Наливать в пупок будешь? — поинтересовался Сквало.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — улыбнулся Дино, протягивая ему тонкий ломтик лайма.

Сквало довольно оскалился, принимая игру, и ухватил край лайма зубами. Похоже, Каваллоне тоже хотелось продолжения: он подался вперед. Его язык прошелся по руке Сквало, слизывая крупинки соли, о столешницу стукнулся пустой шот, и их рты встретились, давя лайм.

Не то от кисловатого сока, не то от дразняще легкого касания чужих губ — а может, от всего разом — у Сквало захватило дух. Каваллоне попытался отстраниться, но Сквало поймал его за ворот футболки и притянул обратно.

— Слушай, ты, горячий сицилийский жеребец, — кривя рот в ухмылке, тихо проговорил Сквало, — или прекращай эту хуйню, или я тебя прямо здесь выебу.

Каваллоне мгновение смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а потом выпрямился, бросил на стол несколько крупных купюр и неожиданно трезво сказал:

— Идем.

Улица встретила их диким ливнем. Сквало припустил во всю прыть, но когда они добрались до красного феррари Каваллоне, на них обоих уже не было сухой нитки.

— Надеюсь, ты нас не угробишь к ебеням? Ты ж бухой, — падая на пассажирское сидение, выдохнул Сквало.

— Не настолько, — тяжело дыша, отозвался Каваллоне и повернул ключ зажигания.

Машина промчалась по улицам, поднимая фонтаны брызг, и затормозила у одного из домов на окраине города. Они ввалились в полутемный холл, оставляя лужи на светлом паркете, сшибая путающуюся под ногами мебель, сдирая друг с друга мокрую, липнувшую к телу одежду.

Губы Каваллоне пахли текилой и лаймом, а целовался он так, что Сквало повело. Он сунул ладонь в штаны Каваллоне, дразня прошелся по стоящему члену. Дино негромко застонал ему в губы, запустил пальцы в слипшиеся от воды волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, прикусил кожу на горле и ниже, ниже, языком по ключице к соску, и там снова прихватил зубами. Не сильно, но так, что Сквало дернулся от острого удовольствия и выдохнул:

— Бля-ядь, кровать.

Кровать обнаружилась на втором этаже, и Сквало не помнил, как они до нее добрались. Каваллоне всхлипывал и стонал под ним, выгибался, подставляясь под пальцы, так, что надолго Сквало не хватило. Он толкнулся членом в одуряюще жаркую, узкую задницу и чуть не кончил, когда Каваллоне со стоном подался навстречу.

— Не дергайся, — прохрипел Сквало, удерживая его за бедра.

Каваллоне распахнул глаза, почти черные в свете озаряющих комнату молний, судорожно перевел дыхание и облизал губы — так, что захотелось вытащить член из его задницы и засадить в глотку. Сквало медленно толкнулся, еще раз, чуть меняя угол, и еще. Каваллоне поплыл, задышал рвано и часто, а потом зажмурился и с криком выгнулся, насаживаясь глубже.

Сквало мгновенно сорвался в резкий рваный ритм. В ушах зашумело — или это был шум ливня за окнами? Пальцы сжались, удерживая, оставляя синяки на чужих бедрах. Он вбивался в Каваллоне снова и снова, а тот стонал под ним, просил «Еще!» и «Быстрее!», и от этого Сквало совсем отпустил тормоза.

Он почувствовал, как Каваллоне сжимается там, внутри, как его мышцы спазматически, ритмично сдавливают член, увидел, как он на мгновение замирает, как сперма выплескивается на его живот, и оргазм накатил на Сквало, заставляя сделать еще несколько рефлекторных рваных толчков.

Они трахались, пока за окном не стемнело и ливень не начал стихать. Каваллоне позволял делать с собой все что угодно, и Сквало окончательно одурел от вседозволенности. А потом Каваллоне ткнул его мордой в подушку и отымел так издевательски тягуче и неторопливо, что никогда не отличавшийся болтливостью в постели Сквало умолял дать ему кончить.

— Останешься до утра? — спросил Каваллоне.

В комнате было темно и жарко, пахло потом и спермой. Голова Сквало лежала на животе Каваллоне, глаза слипались.

— Нет, поеду, — пытаясь собрать себя заново, хрипло отозвался Сквало.

— Оставайся, — рука Каваллоне коснулась его спутанных волос, зарылась в них, пропуская длинные пряди сквозь пальцы.— Позавтракаем, отвезу тебя, куда там тебе надо.

Предложение было заманчивым, но Сквало на собственном опыте убедился, что не создан для совместных утренних пробуждений после ебли. Это неловкое чувство, когда после отличного секса мужик начинал вести себя так, будто вместе со спермой у него вытек мозг… Нет уж, нахуй, нахуй.

— Поеду, — усилием воли отрывая себя от кровати, отозвался Сквало. — Не люблю просыпаться с кем-то.

Он сел, пригладил пятерней лезущие в глаза волосы и принялся шарить под кроватью в поисках трусов. Каваллоне включил ночник и перевернулся на живот, подперев голову ладонью.

— Да, хотел тебе сказать, — негромко проговорил он, наблюдая, как Сквало, ругаясь сквозь зубы, надевает все еще мокрое нижнее белье и берется за джинсы. — Девятый разморозил Занзаса.

Сквало так и застыл одной ногой в мокрой штанине, потрясенно пялясь на Каваллоне.

— Я случайно узнал пару дней назад — продолжал Дино. — Искал тебя.

Сквало судорожно втянул воздух.

— Где он?

— В особняке Вонголы, под охраной. После восьми лет во льду он не очень хорошо соображает и ходить сам пока не может.

— Какого хрена ты сразу не сказал? — натягивая мокрые непослушные джинсы, зло прошипел Сквало.

— Ты бы рванул к нему. А потом вы бы сходу во что-нибудь вляпались, и я тебя опять не увидел бы следующие лет десять.

Сквало наконец справился с джинсами и заозирался в поисках футболки, чувствуя, как под ногами у него горит пол от желания скорее рвануть в особняк, вытащить чертова босса, услышать это его хриплое «акулий отброс».

— Внизу. У двери, под вешалкой. И кроссовки с носками там же, — подсказал Каваллоне.

Вещи действительно были там.

— Возьми с собой иллюзиониста. Хорошего, — Каваллоне спустился вслед за ним и теперь стоял абсолютно голый. — Охраны там немного, и иллюзионистов среди них нет. Сможешь подсунуть им фальшивку — выиграешь время.

— Старик тебя распнет, если узнает, что это ты мне слил, — Сквало обернулся, уже взявшись за ручку входной двери. Каваллоне так и стоял, привалившись к стене и сложив на груди руки.

— От тебя не узнает, — на губах Каваллоне появилась та самая немного смущенная, детская полуулыбка, которую Сквало так хорошо помнил. — А больше не от кого.

— Увидимся, — Сквало дернул дверь на себя и уже на пороге добавил: — Спасибо, Дино.

Они увиделись только через три месяца, в Японии, перед Конфликтом колец.

 

***  
Сквало проснулся от того, что телефон Каваллоне выводил какую-то истошную японскую попсу. Сам Каваллоне завозился рядом, потянулся, нашарил сотовый в куртке и хриплым со сна голосом проговорил:

— Что нового, Киске? — и через мгновение: — Включаю громкую связь.

— Это действительно был Верде, — услышал Сквало голос Урахары.

— Мелкий засранец, — проворчал себе под нос Сквало.

— Вы его поймали? — поинтересовался Каваллоне.

— Сбежал, как обычно, но Маюри покопался тут в его исследованиях и… Тебе известно что-нибудь о кольцах и коробочках?

— Нет, — Каваллоне нахмурился. — Кольца есть у Вонголы, и ты об этом знаешь.

— Это не те. Искусственно созданные кольца, с помощью которых можно вызывать оружие из коробочки. Что-то вроде нашего банкая или оружия дальнего боя.

— Никогда не слышал, — Каваллоне обернулся к Сквало, вопросительно приподняв брови. Сквало отрицательно покачал головой. — А Зараки-то зачем ему понадобился?

— Из-за реяцу. Верде нужно было проводить эксперименты с ней, а у Зараки ее в избытке. Малыш умыкнул его, пока тот спал. Кстати, Зараки так и продолжал спать все это время.

— С ним все в порядке? — подал голос Сквало.

— О, так вы все еще вместе? — в голосе Урахары послышались нотки легкой насмешки. — Зараки в полном здравии. Просил передавать привет. В гости, сам понимаешь, не зовет, но при случае будет рад повидаться.

Сквало закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает по поводу Урахары и его тона.

— Каким образом Верде смог вытащить Зараки из Общества Душ? — поинтересовался Каваллоне, пресекая на корню начинающийся обмен любезностями.

— А вот это то, что мне больше всего хотелось бы узнать, — вздохнул Урахара. — У меня нет идей, и это меня волнует. Очень. Потому что это может повториться. Попробуем с Маюри покопаться в данных Верде, которые не самоуничтожились после его побега.

— Держи меня в курсе, если найдется что-нибудь интересное.

— Конечно, как и всегда.

Каваллоне нажал отбой, сел, спустив с кровати босые ноги, и зевнул.

— Вот же язва, — проворчал Сквало, подпихивая под спину подушку.

— А по-моему, он забавный, — отозвался Каваллоне.

На этот раз его телефон разразился хриплым голосом Луи Армстронга: «Thus spoke the Lord, bold Moses said: Let my people go! If not I'll smite, your firstborn's dead. Let my people go!»

— Твою мать! Опять Реборн рылся в моем телефоне, — зло прошипел Дино, хватая трубку. — Какого черта, Реборн?!

Сквало неприлично заржал. Каваллоне молчал, слушая. Потом уже спокойным голосом проговорил: «Да. Я передам». И нажал отбой.

— Занзас проснулся, — сказал он, глядя на Сквало. — Пока еще не спалил палату, но близок к этому.

Сквало открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и тут это случилось. Воспоминания о будущем вдруг накатили, как приливная волна. Картинки — яркие и не очень, — запахи, звуки, пережитые эмоции… Они в мгновение ока затопили память, и Сквало замер, хватая ртом воздух, потрясенно глядя на растерянного Каваллоне. Потом волна отступила, а они так и остались сидеть, пытаясь осознать, что сейчас произошло.

— Я так понимаю, теперь мы в курсе, что это за кольца и коробочки? — наконец нарушил тишину Каваллоне.

— А я так понимаю, что это будущее уже не наступит? — нехорошим голосом поинтересовался Сквало.

— Похоже, что так.

— Тогда предлагаю начать менять его прямо сейчас, — сгребая Каваллоне за грудки, хищно оскалился Сквало.

— Занзас проснулся, — как-то растеряно захлопав глазами, напомнил Каваллоне.

— Подождет, чертов босс, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, накрывая его губы своими.


End file.
